In The Arms Of An Angel
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: *Originally posted in Misc. Movies* One-shot set after the end of Stonehenge Apocalypse. She may have only known him for barely a day, but Kaycee will never forget Jacob Glaser.


***Update: This was originally posted in the Misc. Movies section, but the amazing MistressNobody finally got an official Stonehenge Apocalypse section, so now this is in its proper place :D***

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I was listening to In The Arms Of An Angel by Sarah McLaughlin, and this fic sprung into mind. I absolutely loved this movie, I can watch it over and over again, and totally almost cried when Jacob died. I've also decided that I want my last words to be "It was a robot head." Jacob Glaser was awesome, I don't care what anyone says. Also, I would like to dedicate this to my friend Fiona Bee, who loves this movie and Jacob just like I do. We also love snarky characters and all things chocolate, but hey, what are friends for?**

**I know that a lot of people enjoy mocking this movie, and if you want to say that you didn't like it, fine, but I really don't care for a bunch of "This movie was so retarded, I can't believe you like it, blah, blah, blah." I think it was epic, I will always think it's epic, and no one is going to change my mind. Got it? Good.**

**Reviews are love, even if it's just to say how awful the fic was, all feedback is appreciated :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>In the arms of an angel, fly away from here <em>

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of an angel, may you find some comfort here."_

The day was dark and solemn. Clouds covered the very sun that Jacob Glaser had kept shining. Had she not been too devastated for words, Kaycee Leeds may have found that thought ironic. Perhaps one day she would. But today, it was a day for grief, for mourning. A day for remembering the man that had saved the very ground she walked upon.

It was the funeral of Doctor Jacob Glaser.

She stood amongst his few family members and even fewer friends laid flowers on the empty casket. Tears silently trekked across her cheeks. Part of her had known he wasn't coming back from Stonehenge the moment he placed his ring in her hands, but she had held out a naïve hope that she would see him again. There's nothing she wouldn't do to see him just one more time.

More pain and loss than she thought possible to bear had washed over her when she'd seen his photo in the paper. The tagline of the article echoed throughout her mind. _What's the real story? _The real story is that he was a noble, brave man that died to protect this world. He'd went down in history as a nutcase that may or may not have had something to do with ending global chaos. It would have infuriated her that no one knew just how important Jacob was, that he was the only reason they were still breathing, but she was too detached to feel anything other than the very grief that was numbing her.

His mother and father were both crying; the former weeping openly, tears streaming down the face of the latter. The handful of friends were not as much friends as they were the small amount of fans of his talk show. She knew he would have been happy to see them at his funeral. He would have smiled, the expression bringing light to the azure eyes that were so startling in their vividness.

A black knee length dress clothed her as she stepped forward to lay a single white lily on his simple casket. It looked out of place amongst the roses, but he deserved something unique and special. Something like him. She wanted to break down and sob, yet she remained strong. For her. For him. If he were here, he would want her to be strong. When the pain reached its worst, sometimes she could hear his voice in her mind, urging her to go on. The formerly alert, brilliant mind of Kaycee Leeds had become a dark and haunted place enslaved to sorrow and the memories of Jacob that she clung to like a lifeline.

Having never been particularly religious, she didn't pray, but she closed her eyes and hoped with all of her might that he was somewhere better. Then again, wouldn't he rather be occupying the earth he died to save? The sentence contradicted itself but still remained true. Jacob Glaser should be alive right now, and he wasn't and it was ripping her apart.

Irrelevancy coated the fact she had only known him for barely a day. He had been an ally, a friend, a savior. Not only a savior to the planet, but to her. He'd treated her bullet wound to the best of his abilities, insisted she go to hospital, and what did he get in return? Death. She had long since lost faith in believing that people died for a reason. There was no reason for him to die, no reason for him to be forcibly parted from the world.

The casket was lowered into the ground. It was as empty as the spot inside of her that used to feel happiness. Maybe she was overreacting, maybe she should get over it and move on, but she felt as if being happy was a betrayal to Jacob. _He would call you an idiot for even thinking that, _she thought to herself bitterly. If there was anything he would have wanted, it was for her to be happy.

His ring was light in weight, but it felt remarkably heavy against her skin. It was all she had left of him. Many times she had found her fingers curling around it and recalling his explanation for giving it to her before walking straight into his death. _The trust you've placed in me has validated my work. Maybe even my life. _She took a small amount of solace in knowing that he least died thinking his life was "validated." Not by saving the world, but by someone actually trusting him and believing him for once.

_Kaycee, you have to let me go…_She heard his voice as if he was standing right next to her. Closing her eyes, she tightened her grasp on the ring. It was time. Time to move on, time to start living again, time to let him go. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. The wounds to her heart were still very much present, but no longer bleeding. More like scabbed over. They were tender and easy to open again, but she would handle memories of him delicately.

Keeping her promise to herself, she started living again. Living without Jacob? Not hardly. She was surrounded by him every single day. It had been over a month since the funeral and that had been the last time she heard his voice whispering into her ear. She no longer needed guidance. She knew what do. Turning on the proper equipment, she put on his headphones -_her_ headphones, now- and the "On Air" sign lit up.

"I'm Doctor Kaycee Leeds, and you're listening to The Real Story."

She started taking callers, and one of them asked, "Hey, you were friends with the dude that thought they found aliens on the moon! Awesome."

The wounds on her heart tugged at the man's words. They didn't open, but they got a little sore.

So she smiled and replied in the only way she knew how.

"It was a robot head."


End file.
